


Many Names, One Love

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko would call him many names, some playful, some not, but in the end he was her Houka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Names, One Love

Houka was never the one to show his emotions to anyone so openly. His exposure to romantic love was abysmal since his parents were estranged to each other and never even bothered to put a front of stability. He was a proverbial band aid and deathless casualty of that hemorrhage of personal issues. But he knew that very early on, he let himself dwell on the hard maths and experiments that technology could let him encode then decode to a blueprint, or even manipulate to his musings.

He knew enough that he was capable of feeling sexual arousal and found he's primarily heterosexual since he hardly felt attracted to men in that way. However, he mused more than once that he was meant to never fall in love because that ability was outgrown and forgotten long ago. Humans were funny that way, they could recall to their old memories better than more recent ones from the nostalgia of photographs and old keepsakes. Emotions were similar to him, he was very capable of feeling emotions like joy, sorrow, anger, disgust and many others; he just never bothered to experience them with others since most people his age or even older can't handle their own baggage. Not until he met and was recruited by Satsuki, and later the other former Committee Chairs.

But it wasn't until the young woman before him eventually wiped away the idea that he couldn't fall in love, and in turn her own. He was about to demonstrate just how intimate they could get.

Houka stops Ryuko by a wall and snakes his arms around her waist. He leans down to press his lips onto her's.

Ryuko's eyes were half lidded until she shuts herself from everything but Houka, parting her lips for him to delve deeper, their kiss an intrusive dance. Houka may be a reserved, Ice King, hacker, but he learned  **thoroughly**  about what gets her going. She knew she was falling into his dizzying spell.

They soon parted and tried to gasps for breath, Houka proceeded to trail down kisses to her cheek, and her throat.

"Mmm, Inumuta-senpai." Ryuko sighed, but hinted her teasing tone "I didn't think of you as the lewd, exhibitionist type." She felt Houka's smirk against her cleavage before he pulled away.

"Ah? Isn't my old work as the Information and Logistics Chair a big enough hint with voyeurism?" Houka countered. He reached back and unhooked Ryuko's bra, freeing the pert mounds. Ryuko gasped when Houka groped them under his warm palm. "My old Goku Uniform's name suggested something, didn't it?"

"Is that really the reason, Inumuta-senpai?" Ryuko jested, trying to stifle her urge to cry out to her body's desires.

"I wouldn't tell now. Would I?" Houka teased, giving a quick joust of their tongues, before letting his hands wander lower.

Ryuko sent him a mocking look only to falter when his hand teased the wetted lips of her opening. "You're such a dirty, perverted, stalker, Inumuta. Ahh…I bet you're imagining me on your bed, hmmm…sating your curiosity on a life fiber woman's pleasurable areas, hnnn…making me a captive to your treatment and submitting to your will!" Ryuko accused sharply, she gasped from her lover's sudden, vigorous stimulation around her clit and nether lips.

Houka backed Ryuko against the wall, he lowered his mouth to suckle on Ryuko’s breasts while he continued to stimulate the sensitive area. Houka could only imagine what it would be like when he drinks Ryuko’s breast milk, would it taste like a human’s milk? Or something more alien because of the life fibers? In either case, he would love to suck her dry if feeding her future children, their children, wouldn’t be deprived.

“Inu…muta-sen…pai. Ahhh!” Ryuko cried out from the sweetness lapping up.

By then she didn't care if anyone heard her moan so wantonly and buck onto Houka's hand for more stimulation. Soon her insides couldn't dam her climax any longer and let it burst into waves of energy. Her knees threatened to buckle down, only for Houka to help support her until she could stand on her own.

“You know we’re far from done, Matoi Ryuko.” Houka said, a matter of fact.

“T-there’s more- ohhhh!” Ryuko was interrupted by rather lewd probing motion against her slick vaginal opening.

Houka smirked, “Your sensei is very displeased with you right now, Ryuko.”

Ryuko looked at him with confusion, “Sen-sei?”

“Hai, sensei.” Houka proceeded to capture her mouth into another passionate French kiss, this time only leaving Ryuko dizzier. Houka touched their foreheads together. “You love Inumuta-sensei, don’t you Ryuko?”

Ryuko pulled away and nodded without hesitation, “Hai, I love you very much, Inumuta-sensei.”

Houka’s gaze only seem to grow darker and more sinister, “There are many men in the class and hallways that look at you with bedroom eyes, you do know that.”

Ryuko sighed and held Houka tightly, “You never need to worry about them Inumuta-sensei.” She gave him a reassuring kiss for good measure “My heart and body are only yours, and I’ll beat anyone that tries to get me.”

“I wish that could assure me, Ryuko. But I need something more than a kiss.”

“Then…what Inumuta-sensei?” Ryuko voiced curiously.

Houka made a passing on Ryuko’s lower abdomen and made a slight rubbing motion. Ryuko got the hint “Matoi Ryuko…I want you to have my child.”

Ryuko felt really hot at the idea, having Houka’s child? That sounded really perverse considering she was only about to graduate high school, but…she really didn’t want to miss that opportunity. Ryuko looked back at Houka with barely lidded wanton.

“Then let’s get to it, Sensei~.” Ryuko finished mischievously, by the look of the young man’s face, she definitely stirred something.

Being merciful, Houka lead them to an empty infirmary to do their intimate business. Ryuko set aside her uniform blouse, skirt, undershorts, and underwear to a chair before she sat right on the bed. Houka stood before her.

“Sensei,” Ryuko said in fondness, eying Houka’s whole body. She kneeled more upright to slip her hands under Houka’s black shirt, taking her time feeling his lean, well defined muscles. His workout regimen during his time at Nudist Beach stuck with him and he continued to add intensity when he got used to it. It’s for to his overall health, but also since Ryuko **loves** muscle definition.

He placed his glasses on the bedside table, and slipped out of his shirt. Ryuko unbuttoned his slacks and pulled down it with his boxers, leaving his clothes to pool on the floor barren before her.

Ryuko lain down with Houka lying beside her, she settled on the crook of his arm before reaching down and to glide her hand at Houka’s shaft, lazily palming and stroking to help stiffen the flesh. She couldn’t help but chuckle at her lover’s face while he tried to keep his breathing even from familiar treatment.

‘A good sign I’m doing well, huh?’ Ryuko thought as her gaze shifted down, ‘And I never expected Sensei to keep this generous shaft so well hidden. And I’m the only one who could have it inside me~.”

Before long, Houka positioned between her legs, he loomed over Ryuko. “I’ll be slow and gentle, but tell me if you want to stop.”

Ryuko continued to smile, “I know you will Sensei, please go on ahead.” Houka gave a quick kiss before he inched himself into his lover until he was completely inside. He set his weight on his forearms so he wouldn’t crush Ryuko.

 Both of them sighed and marvelled at how their bodies conform to each other and stayed still for a moment. Both of them were emanating pleasurable warmth from their nether regions, spreading throughout their bodies. Really a meeting of raw masculine and feminine energies that could potentially create a life in their image. They have done his many times before, but that feeling never seems to disappear for them.

Ryuko clung onto the sheets, “Inumuta-sensei, I’ll be okay, please move inside me.”

“Please Ryuko, just call me Houka.” He said before her retreated his hips and plunged into her more quickly.

“Houka!” Ryuko cried out in pleasure, signaling Houka to continue this moderate rhythm.

“You feel very wet Ryuko. Do I really affect you so pleasantly?” Houka commented, almost smug in his tone, his green eyes somehow sharp looking despite being dilated. He reached to caress her cheek in an ever loving manner.

Ryuko’s gear ringed blue eyes mimicked his. She cupped over Houka’s hand, her cheeks likely more flushed from arousal. “Always. I wouldn’t be in this state of relaxed desire if I wasn’t.” Ryuko leaned up to Houka’s neck to plant a kiss on his neck “You’re the only one who has this effect on me, Inumuta Houka. I can’t claim my love for you enough times to compare the feeling.”

“Ryuko~” Houka returned simply.

Ryuko practically grinned at what she’s about to say, “And I bet your imagination is running wild huh~?”

“…You wouldn’t dare.” Houka warned, but he knew this will get to him. He started to increase the pace of his thrusts.

Ryuko gave his the most lustful, shameless look that she could put a lot of hentai fiction to shame “Houka-senpai~ I’ve been watching you for so long now.” She started in a low, seductive voice.

“I’ve first noticed you since I’ve transferred to Honnouji Academy. Your face was covered by a collar high enough to reach just below your nose, and green eyes that could pierce into anyone weak-willed, but that only made me very curious about you.” Ryuko let out a groan before she continued.

“You could strip the very being of a person and turn it into cold data. Something common, predictable, and not worth your time. I knew you were watching me every day, cameras were everywhere in that boot camp disguised as a school, and I was your most interesting subject.” Ryuko was beyond aroused at this point. Her vaginal walls were well saturated and she needed to finish soon, it’s a miracle she’s still coherent.

“I was a girl that could wear a Kamui with only a small amount of ill effects. I could fight well with Senketsu even with a raw, reckless form of swordsmanship, I could improvise on a moment’s notice, I had an interesting past psychologists would have a field day with. But all of that didn’t matter to you as much as this…”Ryuko laughed a bit before she continued, “You wondered what it would like to utterly fuck the girl while she wore an activated Kamui!”

This wasn’t at all true with Houka, but playing with that idea in hindsight was too much. He knew what was coming after this, and he won’t stand a chance.

“Senpai. I would have let you experiment with me in such a vulnerable, shameless state. My walls would just quiver at the sound of your voice, begging on and on for release, but I couldn’t. You needed to test my mastery of Senketsu, my ability to work with him while you continue to release your semen. The insides of my womb would be filled with nothing but your semen and spilling out of my gaping pussy. I would only call out to you to fill me when I should know that I’m very likely to be pregnant. But I wouldn’t care, I-”

“Would gladly bear your child.” Houka finished for her, before he gave a deep lingering thrust, he groaned onto Ryuko’s shoulder and held her body to him as he spilled more of his seed, trying to leave no drop but deep inside Ryuko’s womb.

“Houka!” Ryuko gasped as her vaginal walls spasm from the deep intrusion and clenched all around Houka. Her body couldn’t move and felt like her core was on fire, more of her fluids spilled out from her.

The both of them looked at each other, flushed and silent from what occurred.

“Houka I-” Ryuko wasn’t able to finish when the young man kissed her, removing Ryuko from her train of thought. Houka stiffly removed himself from Ryuko to fish for their two engagement rings they removed to make their highly improvised sexual role-play more authentic. Admittedly, touching Ryuko without the sensation of his ring made him feel more naked than he already is. He slipped his ring on with Ryuko holding her finger out for him to slip it as well.

Houka settled back beside Ryuko. He gazed into still hazy eyes, sending a softer look, "I know I'm always thorough with everything you are. I'm very happy you entrust me with your pleasure, Matoi Ryuko." Houka cupped her cheek and gave her a tender kiss. He looked at her in earnest "I love you beyond just carnal desire. I want to be in your life and heart forever, if that's a remote possibility."

Ryuko swore her face reddened more from happiness than arousal, she smiled and gave another kiss back "You really know me, Inumuta Houka."

Houka smiled, "That, and I love it when you say my name."


End file.
